


Glory The Garden Dragon

by DaggerlightTheNightwing



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Corruption, Fruit, Rape, Rotten fruit, Scat, Seeds, Tentacles, Transformation, Tree Transformation, body horror (No gore), disgusting, garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaggerlightTheNightwing/pseuds/DaggerlightTheNightwing
Summary: After hearing of missing Rainwings, Glory seeks out to find the missing dragons, and she gets a surprise soon after~.This is the last story that I have already had done. You can vote for what story I should work on here in this poll :3 (Poll is below)





	Glory The Garden Dragon

(Story poll for voting on next story: <https://strawpoll.com/zwr249x6>)

 

Being a Queen was hard work for Glory. Even though her Rainwing subjects were fine...for the most part; they were calm and listened to her.

The Nightwing subjects however, while they _did_ listen, were kind of reluctant about doing so. The two tribes had merged into a single village such a long time ago, so it was strange how the Nightwings barely even changed.

 

Glory had gotten a report of a strange dragon near the outskirts of the rainforest; by the ocean. She had sent a small group of Rainwings to investigate, but they never came back, so the Queen herself took it upon herself to see what in three moons was going on. When she got to the coastline, all she found was a heap of fruits and vegetables, looking like dragons in a way.

 

“Weird art to make. Those idiots must have made this. COME OUT OF HIDING!” Glory yelled, expecting for the Rainwing soldiers to come out of hiding. When they didn't appear, she yelled again for them, with the threat of having to watch the kingdom all day and night.

No response.

 

“What in three moons are they doing?” Glory asked herself, not noticing the creature behind her until it was too late. Before the Queen could turn around, multiple tentacles attacked her, one going in her mouth and down her throat, another deep into her ass, and the last right into her pussy and up into her womb. Glory struggled and tried to scream, but the tentacles were too far in. Each one planted small seeds in many places, then, after giving the Rainwing Queen a good dose of tentacle fucking, quickly pulled out and retreated into the trees.

 

“What in all of Pyrrhia just happened?!” Glory yelled. She was in absolute terror and shock.

“Was that why those Rainwings didn't come back? I have to warn the kingdom!’

It only took a few steps for her to wince in pain as the seeds started to grow. She roared as she felt something massive within her stomach, growing by the second and making her belly grow outward. She couldn't see it, but a small tree was growing rapidly inside her, and it only stopped growing once she was forcibly standing upright on her hind legs, her front legs stretched on her sides like a T.

 

The pain was something Glory had never experienced before. It was like she was being stabbed from the inside with sharp branches. She could barely even whimper, and couldn't move at all. She was absolutely stuck in place.

 

Nothing happened for nearly five minutes. Glory continued to try and call for help, but it was completely useless every time. A few tears ran down her as she realized nobody was coming to find her. Rainwings were still laid back dragons after all…

Suddenly her eyes widened as her mouth was freed from the tree. She could feel it shrinking inside her, though it stayed in her legs, rooting her and itself to the ground. She tried to yell, but nothing came out but a bunch of thick tree sap. She teared up as she tried over and over again, with more sap coming out of her mouth, covering the lip layer of her snout as well. She quickly forgot about the sap as she felt multiple huge, round objects form in her gut, bulging from her stomach and making her whimper in pain. It felt like the objects were multiplying, until she felt one start to climb up her esophagus and into her throat.

It felt like a...watermelon...but disgusting and decayed.

Sure enough, she puked up a big, rotted watermelon out of her mouth with a huge amount of sap. The vile taste of months old fruit and sap wouldn't leave her tongue.

She winced as she felt her body growing differently in different places, like she was being inflated everywhere in varying amounts. She groaned quietly, her head also growing a bit.

 

Vines painfully filled her nose, coming out her nostrils with weird smelling grapes bored on them. They hung a few feet out and lots of the grapes were clogged in her snout...they smelt horrific. Glory wanted to puke so bad, but just ended up throwing up another rotted melon out of her mouth, making her jaw hurt like crazy. She had absolutely no idea how any of this was possible, but there was nothing she could do.

 

Her stomach gurgled and cramped, making the dragon wince again as yet another, more rotten watermelon made its way out of her mouth. She plucked the grapes off the vines coming from her nose, but they quickly came back. Glory gave a muffled confused grunt, then went wide eyed as her vision started to redden. Her eyes felt like they were being filled… something Glory immediately realized was truly happening. Her red, now speckled eyes bulged with a small heap of decayed strawberries, the putrid stench leaking from the sides and replacing her tears with a disgusting reddish-brown liquid. Her eyes drooped a bit and browned slightly, matching the decayed fruit that was now her vision. It stopped fairly quickly, but that liquid dripped from Glory's strawberry eyes as she whined.

 

She knew she was doomed. She couldn't think well due to all the stress of the situation. She heard her stomach grumble and gave another weak whine, puking a watermelon into her claws and holding it. She was still standing upright due to the small tree in her. She felt so hungry, which made it even harder to think. She had no other options but to eat what was in front of her. It _was_ still fruit after all.

But first, she felt something else. Her cunt hurt, and Glory teared up a bit after realizing that it, too, was full of fruit. She grunted and pushed, releasing dozens of heavily decayed banana peels and whole rotten bananas. The **_schlorp_ ** sounds disgusted the Rainwing, as well as when banana juice dripped from her pussy. She wanted to say how disgusted she was, but her voice just wouldn't work.

 

Now that her cunt felt a bit less cramped (though it kept refilling itself, so not too much comfort there), she had a relatively big pile of bananas and peels...something she knew she'd have to put back in her body. She looked at the decayed melon in her talons, and with a reluctant gulp, she stuffed the watermelon into her mouth, devouring the disgusting fruit as reddish-brown tears went down her face. It was just as vile and nasty as it looked, tasting of decades old mush and dung. She had to eat though...she was starving. She ate the other melons on the ground, then stuffed her mouth full of her nose grapes. The grapes tasted like they were full of boogers, but for some reason, Glory kept them all in her mouth until she couldn't fit anymore. It took a few minutes to do so, and when her mouth was completely full and cheeks bloated with snotty grapes, she chomped down on them, erupting in a huge mass of snot and boogers, with a bunch flying out of her mouth as she chewed, not realizing what she was doing. She swallowed everything in her mouth and picked up a banana peel, then started to passionately kiss it, driving her tongue around the peel to get that vile taste of rotten banana on her taste buds, then promptly stuffed the peel as deep into her cunt as she could manage.

 

After repeating this for half a dozen peels, she woke from her dazed state. Her vision was cloudy, unable to see well due to her strawberry eyes still rotting. She was in the middle of stuffing a whole banana up her pussy when she woke, and promptly tried to scream, then immediately moaned as she realized how good it felt to have something stuck up there. She stopped thinking, using the banana as a dildo as her head grew a bit, something growing within her brain.

 

She couldn't see it...nor did she care at this point, but a heavily rotted pumpkin filled with year old sap and grime grew around her brain, trapping it within the pumpkin's disgusting insides and eating away at the Rainwing brain. It slowly started to decay, Glory too lost in pleasure to realize she was losing brain cells.

 

She puked out a few melons, then giggled and moaned as she shoved them up her heavily bloating pussy with glee. Her ass felt overfull as well, and when her brain's bowel control was lost, tons of solid, multi colored poop rocketed out her rear. Something else she didn't realize at first was that the tree wasn't inside her anymore. She could only waddle, unable to walk on all fours, but she could move semi-freely now. She bent over a bit, picking up a yellow and blue turd. She drooled a bit and made a dumb **_blurble_ ** noise, as that was all her dead brain could come up with, then started eating the turd up. It tasted like the bananas from her pussy, as well as blueberries and obviously rancid poop. She looked to the pile of different colored dragon poo she had made, and giggled happily, falling face first into the pile and nomming up everything she could, though now she was stuck on the ground, unable to get up.

She didn't care though. So many messy and rotten tastes filled her mouth: Cherries, oranges, bananas, kiwis, lemons, blueberries, strawberries, blackberries, _So many different decayed fruits~._

 

It didn't take long for her body to start turning. Just like the guards she sent...she too was about to turn into a tree. She was forced upright again as a tree sprouted and rocketed through her body, coming out her mouth. A multitude of fruits were on the tree, as well as Glory's heart and...other things. She went limp as she orgasmed and shat a heaping load of fruity dung, her eyes shutting and fading away as they finally fully decayed. There was no soul...no anything...inside her now. Her body twitched as it started to turn into tree bark, with sap leaking from practically everywhere.

 

Once her body had ‘treeified’, her brain came back for a slight moment, her body slowly walking to the other two dead tree dragons, and collapsed next to them, a new dragon added to the group.


End file.
